ABL Calzona One-Shots
by awkwardblacklesbian
Summary: Title says it all. Just a collection of my filled one-shot prompts.
1. First Time Strapped

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the ideas. I will get to each one whenever I find the time.

* * *

**PROMPT: First time with strap-on.**

"Why do you always buy that stuff? What happened to good ol' buttered popcorn."

Blue eyes looked on from the couch as Callie adorably stood in the kitchen in a over-sized t-shirt, peeking into their whirring microwave at a bag of her favorite brand of kettle corn. She inhaled deeply, indulging in the sweet smell escaping the vents above her head, and waited patiently.

"The real question, Arizona, is who doesn't like kettle corn? It's both sweet and salty...what's there to dislike?"

"I just prefer the normal stuff. That's all."

"Okay, well when you start helping with the grocery shopping, you can choose the snacks." Perfectly white teeth gleamed as the orthopedic surgeon looked playfully at her pouting girlfriend. Arizona rarely stepped foot in the kitchen, or the grocery store. And, since meeting Calliope, there hadn't really been a reason to. It's not like she knew how to cook, and it was truly a disservice for her to pretend otherwise.

The blonde continued to scrunch up her nose as a large glass bowl was set upon the coffee table in front of her. There was a small thump, and she smiled at the sight of a box of her favorite gummy worms next to the popcorn.

Callie took her seat next to Arizona on the couch, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend, "did you really think I would make you eat kettle corn?"

A chaste kiss was placed upon full lips and the Latina laughed as she pressed play on the television remote. They'd recently become obsessed with a new prison drama, and usually watched it together on the weekends. Arizona scooted closer to her girlfriend, resting her head against Callie's shoulder, and sighing when a strong arm pulled her in tighter.

They watched in amusement as the show continued playing, enjoying each of their respective snacks.

"That 'crazy eyes' girl seriously creeps me out," the pediatric surgeon felt the body below her begin to shake with laughter.

"Babe, I think she's just misunderstood."

"Maybe. But, still..."

Arizona loved nights like this. She loved the fragrant smell of Callie's shampoo, and the warmth of caramel skin against her own. Nights like these usually ended with the surgeons worshiping one another's body for hours on end, and the blonde couldn't stop her gaze from dropping down to the tanned legs before her. The Latina had on a pair of short boxer shorts, but her shirt made it appear as if she wasn't wearing any.

A pale hand reached out, and Arizona slowly moved her fingers over insanely smooth skin, inching her way up the exposed thigh. The unexpected sensation caught Callie off-guard, and her breathing hitched slightly as her attention moved away from their new, wall-mounted flat screen. The pediatric surgeon looked up, smirking to herself as she noticed Callie's pupils dilate, and her irises darken.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't you think Piper should just tell her she isn't interested?"

"Huh?"

"Piper. I mean, she needs to be honest with that girl or she might hurt her feelings."

"Oh- Uh...well, it's not that simple, Arizona. She threw her pie for her."

"So?"

"So...that's a big deal in prison."

Arizona nodded, feigning interest in the scene playing out on the screen. Her hand continued to move up Callie's thigh and she lifted her head from it's perch, placing a lazy kiss directly below the Latina's ear, intentionally allowing a small moan to escape her lips. The show could wait.

"Arizona..."

"Hmm?" the blonde sat up, placing her long forgotten candy back on the table before removing their glass bowl from her girlfriend's lap.

"What are you doing?" the brunette struggled to control the shakiness of her voice and watched Arizona straddle her lap, continuing to move her ridiculously soft lips across tanned skin. Callie knew exactly what she was doing, and she felt her body respond favorably to the attention, center pulsing against the thin material of her boxers.

"I've had enough television for the night..." Arizona stared deeply into her girlfriend's eyes before innocently biting her lip, eliciting a groan from the woman below her. Callie tugged at Arizona's shirt, smiling as the shorter woman lifted her arms and allowed the offending item to be removed. Capable hands then traced over the blonde's naked back before finally coming to rest against her ass, squeezing lightly.

Narrow hips now moved rhythmically, grinding down into an appreciative lap. Arizona leaned forward, passionately enveloping full lips with her own, nipping at the ortho surgeon's bottom lip before pulling away, leaving Callie slightly frustrated.

"Mm...Arizona."

"R-Remember our conversation... a few weeks ago?"

"What...?" The brunette was having a hard time figuring out what she was referring to, and her sex clouded mind wasn't making things any easier. "What are you talking about?"

"You said- You said that you wanted to use a strap-on...on me.."

They'd briefly discussed the possibility of using toys in the bedroom, opting to purchase a harness and attachments, and set them aside for whenever Arizona was ready to experiment. Callie hadn't wanted to pressure her into anything, but the idea of being filled completely by her girlfriend and filling her in return was almost too much to handle.

"Well...I'm ready."

"Yeah...?" she wanted to make sure that there was absolutely no hesitance.

"Yeah."

Callie felt her body immediately react to the huskiness in her voice, wetness pooling at her center in preparation for what was to come...

She easily lifted Arizona off the couch, enjoying the feeling of muscular legs holding on for dear life as she carried them to the bedroom. Their mouths remained linked, each woman's moans passing into the other's mouth as their tongues fought for control. The blonde heard the door to their bedroom slam shut and groaned as her back was pressed against the wood, their bodies coming together. Callie hungrily deepened their kiss, grinding her hips into the small woman whose breathing was becoming increasingly labored.

Whispered words slipped from bruised lips between kisses.

"Calliope. Bed. N-Now..."

Callie obeyed, turning around and laying her girlfriend's small frame down gently on the mattress before continuing her earlier ministrations.

"Wait here."

Arizona let her head fall back onto the bed, exhaling heavily as she thought of what was about to happen. She's definitely ready, and had been telling herself that all day. The idea of being filled by something so foreign is admittedly nerve wracking, but she knows that her girlfriend will be gentle, and take care of her. There's nothing to worry about.

Callie finally emerges from their bathroom with the harness fitted snugly around her hips. She'd selected one of the smaller attachments that they'd purchased, knowing that Arizona would need some time to adjust.

"You still wanna do this?"

"Yes.."

Blue eyes watch as the ortho goddess approaches and Arizona scoots back to where she is now closer to the center of the bed, spreading her legs to allow Callie more room. Her girlfriend is glowing under the dim lighting and she admires her naked body, shivering as skilled hands slowly pull her shorts and panties from her body, moving up to unclasp and discard her bra.

"You're so beautiful..." soft kisses are placed along an exposed collar bone by full lips.

"So are you, Calliope," the corner's of the peds surgeons mouth curl up into a small smile, "be gentle?" the untamed lust is now gone, replaced with admiration and a hint of nervousness.

"Of course, sweetheart. You didn't even need to ask."

"I know."

The Latina crawls up the bed and reaches for their bedside table, removing a small bottle of lubricant from the drawer. She wants to ensure that Arizona is as comfortable as possible, coating the attachment thoroughly before returning to her place between pale thighs. Her body is shaking slightly, and she inhales deeply to steady herself. She hadn't anticipated being this nervous, and doesn't want to ruin this special moment for her girlfriend.

"Ready?"

Arizona licks her lips before answering, "Yes... just go slow."

Callie's hips are now hovering over her own as she props herself up with her elbow, and Arizona jerks slightly as the tip of the attachment is placed at her opening. Her mouth is dry, and all of the moisture in her body seems to have migrated down to her center.

"I'm going to add a little pressure, okay?"

She nods. The sensation of her girlfriend rolling her hips, pushing the tip of the strap-on into her throbbing center is both new and exciting. Her walls stretch slightly, attempting to accommodate the increased width.

"Oh..."

The Latina freezes immediately, "...want me to keep going?"

"Y-Yes. Please."

Callie adds just a little more pressure, pressing in about an inch before stopping again. Blue eyes are now fixated on her length, and she gently places a finger under her girlfriend's chin, urging her to make eye contact. The ortho goddess doesn't want to miss any potential signs of discomfort, groaning as she again presses forward, the insert inside of her own center shifting with each movement.

The strap-on glides easily through slick heat and sexy whimpers resonate through the air as Arizona feels her walls pulling at her girlfriend's member until it is buried to the hilt. Callie's movements halt instantly, allowing the peds surgeon to adjust to being filled fully. The Latina's long, dark hair creates a sort of curtain around the women's faces, and their strangled breaths mingle together as they relish the intimate moment.

"I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too..." she feels Calliope begin to rock her curvaceous hips slowly, and her eyes flutter shut at the pleasurable pain that follows. "Fuck..."

"You feel so good, sweetheart. Tell me if I go too fast..."

Pale fingers dig into her girlfriend's back and Arizona holds on tightly as Callie begins to very gradually increase her pace, placing one hand on a slender hip for leverage, while the other tangles in blonde locks.

Arizona hadn't ever thought that she would enjoy something like this. As a proud gold star lesbian, it had been a personal preference of hers to use what she already had to please her partners, and she'd always done just fine. But, she trusted Calliope, and knowing that her girlfriend was so deep inside of her, stimulating every inch of her depth, caused shivers to travel down her spine.

She begins to enjoy the new sensation, "yes- Calliope... Don't stop-"

Callie swallowed panted words, initiating a breathtaking kiss between the two. She continued to thrust deeply into molten heat, enjoying the wet sound the toy made as it passed repeatedly through glistening lips.

"You like that, sweetheart...?"

Another whimper fell from parted lips, and Arizona pulled at the fitted white sheets around her, desperate to hold onto something as her center tightened around her girlfriend's length.

"Yeah...so good, baby. So good. I-I need more..."

A tanned hand moves from the blonde's hip, and long, agile fingers begin circling and teasing Arizona's distended clit, flicking it gently in time with each thrust.

"Fuck- yes. Just like that... make me come, Calliope. Please make me come, baby."

The Latina released a feral growl, increasing her pace until the bed squeaked with every thrust. Their skin slapped together audibly as she continue pounding into her girlfriend, eliciting throaty moans from the blonde. Sweat glistened on each of their bodies, and the smell of arousal flowed through their nostrils.

"Mm... Yes, Calliope-"

Words hung in the air and she lost all ability to speak, mouth hanging open as every muscle in her body spasmed uncontrollably. Callie felt herself barreling towards release, and struggled to continue pumping into Arizona's tightening walls.

"Oh...oh, God..."

Her back jerked wildly as the insert stimulated her clit just right, deliciously transferring the pressure from the blonde's wet heat and sending the ortho goddess over the edge. She narrowly avoided collapsing on top of her girlfriend, rolling to the side as all of her strength left her body.

The two women quietly indulged in the sound of their ragged breaths filling the air. White sheets clung to their smooth skin and they took a few moments to collect themselves..

"Are you okay, sweetheart...?"

"Perfect, Calliope.. that was wonderful. You were wonderful." Arizona managed to roll onto her side, despite still feeling weak, and snuggled into her girlfriend's side. They each closed their eyes, and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

For now, she needed to recuperate. But she'd be sure to return the favor.


	2. Tumblr Request: Callie's First W Woman

A/N: So school has been hectic, but this is fulfilling a request I got on Tumblr a while ago. The requester wanted me to write about Callie's first time with a woman (but with Arizona). I chose to make them be in a relationship as opposed to a fling.

Also, if you are reading "How Do I Let Go?" just know that I **will** be finishing it before the season premiere. I plan to just post a flurry of chapters between now and then. Okay? Cool. Enjoy.

Oh, **Cougarsbait **advised me on this one. Thanks mate!

* * *

I'm standing in front of Arizona's apartment, staring at the door. My knuckles rap lightly against the hard surface and I inhale deeply.

Four months have passed since the first kiss, four unforgettable months and countless dates but I still get butterflies every single time I come to see her. I can only assume that this feeling is somewhat similar to what one experiences while waiting for their prom date to majestically descend the stairs...

The click of the lock interrupts my thoughts. Arizona's heavy, wooden door swings open and I finally allow myself to exhale when bright blue eyes greet my own. Blonde hair is still damp from the shower and she is standing barefoot in a flattering chambray button-up coupled with a pair of perfectly fitted khakis. My gaze drifts as I openly appreciate her form, a knowing chuckle from Arizona echoing through the hallway.

"Calliope, hey." A small smile plays at the corner of her lips.

Tonight's dinner date was Arizona's idea. Typically I was the one to cook but she had changed plans at the last minute, simply texting that she 'wanted to surprise me'.

"Hey..." I can't help but grin widely at the sight of my girlfriend. We see each other at work most days, but the serious nature of our profession doesn't quite allow for the enjoyment of that time together.

"I brought some wine. I didn't know what we were having, so I grabbed both red and white."

"Oh, great! That's perfect, actually. Thanks."

She takes one of the bottles and grasps my newly freed hand with her own, intertwining our fingers. I am led into the apartment and immediately impressed by what I see. On the kitchen table there are multiple dishes laid out as well as a collection of about four or five DVD cases. I notice that she has pushed back the couch in the living room, creating a cozy little cuddle spot in front of the TV with an abundance of pillows and blankets.

"Arizona..." I continue to look around the apartment, "what is all of this?"

I am obviously surprised and the pride from knowing so shows on her face, "well, I figured that you might be tired of cooking all the time, and that maybe we had gone to enough restaurants in the past few weeks. So, I decided to make you a few of the things that you've told me you like."

My eyebrows raise at the inaccuracy of her statement. A few? There is seriously enough food here for a large family...

"Arizona, you really didn't hav-" the look in her eyes tells me that she wants to finish her presentation uninterrupted, so I continue to watch as she adorably gestures to each of the dishes on the table.

"Okay, I made those chicken enchiladas that we drooled over on the food channel the other day...uh I also made spinach and artichoke dip... smoked salmon... pepperoni bagel bites... shrimp cocktail... and um kale chips."

I laugh to myself. I have a feeling that the kale chips were more for Arizona than for me.

"OH, and I was too scared to try and make it myself but I went and got that tiramisu from your favorite bakery down the street. That's in the refrigerator."

She continues to look at the result of all of her hard work and I place my hands on each side of her face, gently turning her towards me.

"That is incredibly sweet of you, Arizona. This is the best surprise ever."

I've been surprised in more extravagant ways before. It's just that I know this one took a lot more effort than a trip to the jewelry store or simply opening a wallet and pulling out few 20$ bills. I love that she is so thoughtful...

"I'm glad you like it, Calliope. You wanna pick a movie for us? I can get your food for you."

"Sure..." I walk over to the movies, selecting American Beauty without much consideration for the others.

"...I knew you'd pick that one."

"Then why even bother giving me options?" I ask playfully.

"I wanted to make you feel like you had a choice," a sly smirk crosses her lips, and I shake my head, making my way over to the DVD player before finding a comfortable spot on the floor. Arizona brings over two plates stacked with delicious food, handing me my own before taking her place next to me.

A while later we are ridiculously stuffed, happily surrounded by the soft material of Arizona's blankets. The lights in the apartment have been turned off and small candles are scattered about the living room, creating a romantic glow around us. My head is resting on Arizona's chest, eyes dancing across the flickering TV screen.

"That was wonderful. I can't believe you made all of that. I mean, I knew you could make decent bagel bites, but those enchiladas...amazing. You sure you didn't buy them?"

"Ouch. Really?" she laughs, "I told you I could cook, Calliope. I just happen to prefer it when you do."

"That's fair. My food is exquisite."

The movie continues to play, yet I can't help but allow my attention to divert away from the television periodically. The dim lighting happens to accentuate Arizona's gorgeous features, something I find to be of more interest.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"For what?" she looks down at me questioningly.

"For being you. Thank you for tonight... for being patient with me...just, everything."

She was the first woman I'd ever been with, standing by me as I sorted through my perpetually chaotic life. She'd witnessed the stresses of potentially telling my staunchly conservative family, and of me constantly trying to define myself.

"Of course, Calliope. You know don't really need to thank me for being your girlfriend though, right?"

Furthermore, I know she's been craving more intimacy but Arizona has never once tried to rush me into making any decisions, completely understanding my timidity. Don't get me wrong, we'd done plenty of "stuff" throughout the course of our relationship, but she always pulled back when things got too heated and began to lead to "other stuff". She is already attuned to even the slightest bit of apprehensiveness in my body language, refusing to take things any further until I am 100% ready.

"I know," my voice trails off and my thoughts begin to wander. The warm look in her eyes sends a flutter down to my stomach, another sensation traveling straight to my heated center.

I sit up fully and turn my body towards Arizona, pulling her closer by her collar. Our lips touch lightly and talented fingers graze my side affectionately. I deepen the kiss, allowing my tongue to swipe across her lip, eliciting a barely audible groan.

She leans into me slightly, hand clutching the fabric of my dress which is hugging shapely hips. I begin to undo her shirt, only stopping when she unexpectedly captures my wrist.

"...What- um..." she clears her throat, "w-what are you doing?" still struggling to fully articulate her words.

My full bottom lip finds its way in between my teeth and I look hungrily into darkened eyes.

"I'm ready, Arizona." My voice is now deep with desire, "I want you... all of you."

The hunger in my eyes must have been convincing enough because there is none of the usual resistance. A hand is placed on the back of my neck as I am pulled back down into an impassioned kiss. Our tongues duel briefly but I readily relinquish control, moaning loudly as Arizona takes over. She moves her lips down to my neck, smiling against tanned skin as a gasp leaves my mouth.

Her lips continue their exploration, and she simultaneously unbuttons the remaining buttons on her top before sliding it smoothly off of slender shoulders, exposing her black front-closure bra. Arizona's weight shifts forward, my back now pressed fully against the soft material covering floor, her body hovering directly over mine.

Bruised lips are reluctantly dragged away from my skin and Arizona looks directly into my eyes.

"Are you sure, Calliope?"

"Yes." My response is immediate, and she continues her ministrations.

My knees bend, legs spreading further to allow Arizona to lower herself more comfortably.

"Don't hesitate to stop me," her palm rubs soothingly against the inside of my exposed thigh and I offer up a weak nod in agreement.

The material of my dress is pushed up my body, my hips lifting slightly to permit Arizona to remove and discard the offending article of clothing. She kisses a path down the newly exposed skin and her intentions become clear as she hones in on my dripping wet center, gently ridding me of my new lace thong.

I lift her chin with my index finger.

"Please stay."

I want Arizona to see me come undone, to watch me closely as I lose all control of my body, screaming her name in ecstasy.

"Of course."

Her hand slowly snakes in-between our bodies, and my eyes roll back when I feel her graze over my clit before slowly entering me with one finger, testing the waters before diving in. Pleasured words roll off of her tongue at the new feeling of my tight, wet, encompassing heat.

Our gazes lock and Arizona adds another finger to my already primed center, stretching me as she pushes in gently. My mouth hangs open, tears beginning to form at the sensation of finally having a part of my girlfriend inside of me, filling me.

Arizona starts to thrust in rhythmically, maintaining eye contact even as I hold on for dear life, digging my nails into her toned back each time she re-enters me fully.

"Arizona..."

Her face is buried in my neck, labored breaths washing over me as I take in her familiar scent.

"I'm right here, Calliope."

She expertly grabs one of my thighs and pushes it up further, thrusting in at a new angle and hitting spots that I never even knew existed. The sweet smell of sex and sweat lingers in the air, combining with our breathless pants and pleas.

"Oh, god... don't stop, Arizona" she backs her hand with a muscular thigh, "yes...yes. Thank you...thank you."

My walls begin to quiver violently around her fingers, and soon my hips lift off of the floor as my orgasm crashes through me, my body jerking uncontrollably. Animalistic moans echo through the room, and I continue to twitch as I gradually come down from my high.

I'd never experienced something like that before. Her skin was so soft, her touch so gentle. My body is still humming, already craving more.

I whimper when she finally pulls out of my depths, watching through arousal clouded eyes as Arizona sexily revels in my taste, cleaning her cum coated fingers enthusiastically.

"So good..."

She is now straddling my leg and her own arousal makes itself known against my thigh. I look down and then back up at my girlfriend.

"Arizona, do you want me to...um-"

She cuts me off before I can finish, "you don't have to, sweetheart. I'm fine just watching you."

I know Arizona is just saying that to make me feel more comfortable, a sweet gesture really. But the lust in her eyes directly contradicts her words. I feel horrible about my reticence to reciprocate. Honestly, I'd love to make her feel as good as she just made me feel, but the fact of the matter is that I have absolutely no experience with women...

Now, men...well, they aren't really that hard to please. As long as you give a half-hearted effort, they'll repeatedly come back for more. But I want to give Arizona my all, to have her trembling beneath me as she straddles the line between consciousness and unconsciousness.

I turn us over so that I am now lying on top, my body resting between Arizona's khaki clad legs. I take this time to help her remove the rest of her clothing, freezing once I realize that I don't know what to do next.

My mouth is suddenly dry, "Arizona... I- I don't know what I'm doing."

"Calliope, I can assure you that I will enjoy whatever you do. I'll guide you if that's what you want..."

I nod at the offer, deciding to just start off slowly. Arizona inhales sharply as I unclasp her bra, tossing it across the room in an unknown direction. I begin worshiping her unrestrained breasts with my tongue, enjoying the way in which she squirms at even the slightest touch.

Pale fingers tangle in my hair, gently directing me lower and I suddenly find myself laying between her legs, widened eyes staring at Arizona's glistening center, her need very evident.

"Calliope?" I must've been motionless for longer than I realized, "hey, don't worry about it. Some people don't like giving oral sex. You can just touch me. I-"

Before she can finish her sentence, I reach up and part her lips before flattening my tongue and dragging it across her center at a glacial pace. Having her sweet taste fill my mouth is amazing, and I immediately want more of her.

"Shit..." her head falls back onto one of the many pillows, hand repositioning itself in my hair to pull me closer.

I can't believe I almost choked, but I'm not going to let that initial fear stop me from pleasuring Arizona. I decide to just keep it simple, repeatedly working my tongue through her entire length, flicking it over her clit periodically.

She encourages me breathlessly, "that's really good. Please don't stop... please, Calliope."

Within minutes I feel Arizona's thighs shaking around my head, and I continue my ministrations until she clenches her thighs, effectively locking me in position. Her moans are now muffled, but I can hear her almost chanting my name, body shaking visibly.

Arizona eventually relaxes enough for me to move back up her body, and I wipe her from my lips before I initiate a slow, and passionate kiss. She smiles at the recognition of herself on my lips.

I wait until she is able to formulate thoughts again before I speak.

"You taste... incredible."

"You were incredible," she pauses for a moment, still attempting to fully collect herself, "thank you for trusting me, Calliope."

I respond by simply bringing our lips together again. This time I don't even try to protest when she starts kissing her way down to my aching center, losing the ability think when Arizona finally takes me into her mouth.

"Fuck..."

The movie is still playing, but it is drowned out by the pleasure filled moans that follow.

We enjoy each other for hours, eventually making our way to Arizona's bedroom to continue exploring this new dimension to our budding relationship.


	3. Through The Storm

**A/N:** Tumblr requester basically wanted me to write their first time after Africa. So here it is.

Guys... the alternative to me writing this was crying myself to sleep thinking about the last episode. Just saying.

Anyway, enjoy.

Oh and I removed the first chapter of this collection because I read it again... and felt kinda meh about it. I mean, I'll send it to you if you liked it. I just didn't.

* * *

**CALLIE'S POV**

Intricate patterns of droplets assemble on cool glass, heavy rain pattering against the foggy living room window. I listen carefully as the sound masterfully fuses with that of steady thunder, establishing one of nature's perfected melodies. The couch's plush red fabric cradles the paperboard cover of my new pregnancy book, yellow highlighter liberally applied to crisp white pages and sweetened wisps of steam casually rise from an unfinished mug of peppermint hot chocolate, happily mingling with glowing candle flames above the coffee table before reluctantly dissipating.

Arizona clears her throat, effectively suspending my thoughts and I allow my gaze to finally drift back to her form, inhaling deeply while still struggling to fully grasp heartfelt words, the residual passion still permeating brilliant blue eyes.

**_Shut up. Just shut up. You don't get to tell me that we're not together. We are together. Because I love you and you love me, and none of the rest of it matters. We are together... Now you sit your ass back down there because that's my baby in there._**

"Say it again," I whisper.

"That's my baby in there..." Arizona savors the words as they linger at the tip of her tongue, a small smile appearing as if she enjoys the taste, the light tingle that it creates on slightly parted lips.

"Again."

"My baby," a solitary tear rolls down fair skin, her usually strong voice cracking slightly, "we're actually having a baby, Calliope."

"We are... aren't we?" my own eyes brim with tears, "Can you believe it?"

"Not really. You..?"

"No." I shift a bit, looking down at the floor beneath my bare feet, "honestly, I'm not even sure I believe that you're really here. I mean... I know you are but I also have this nagging fear inside of me. Because at the end of the day it's possible that you might end up leaving me again..."

Arizona's face falls slightly at my admission. But everything I've said is true. Her unexpected return didn't magically fix everything. It didn't change the fact that she'd chosen to leave in the first place, to turn her back on me in that crowded airport. It didn't alleviate festering emotional wounds... just like knowing we were broken up doesn't change the fact that I slept with another person... a man.

"Calliope... okay. I should have never left. I should have never turned my back on you. And, if I could somehow make that time up to you, I would. But I can't." She exhales loudly before continuing, "I know it took me a little while to come to terms with things but now I'm ready. And I'm not someone that usually changes my course of action. I'm a planner. B-But all of a sudden I'm finding that all of my previous plans seem asinine, Calliope. I can't imagine my life without you and this baby and- and it's not even born yet... I love you. I'm not going anywhere. And, if you have a hard time trusting me at first, okay. Fine. I can handle that as long as we get through-"

"Show me."

The look on Arizona's face changes into one laced with confusion.

"I don't need time, Arizona. I don't need you to keep telling me that you made a mistake. What I need is for you to show me. Show me what I..." I pause, unconsciously moving my trembling hand to my stomach, "what _we_ mean to you."

Arizona hesitates at first but eventually steps forward, closing the small gap between us. She cautiously leans in, shallow breaths tickling me as they reach my lips. A slight nod of my head signals permission to continue and I inhale deeply when she covers my lips with her own. Our mouths move slowly at first... soon carrying on wholeheartedly as if they'd never been apart, like old friends effortlessly re-establishing an oft practiced rhythm.

I find that my body is more sensitive to her distinct touch, still aching from countless nights where I would wake up with an itch only Arizona could scratch. Mark had served to temporarily quell the raging desire but it came back full force when I finally laid wanting eyes on the subject of so many heated dreams, dreams that sometimes seemed so realistic that I would wake up screaming her name, seconds away from my climax.

"Is it bad that all I want to do right now is rip your clothes off?"

My hand is taken into hers, "no, but maybe I should be the one to do the ripping..."

Cardboard boxes filled to the brim with my belongings litter our path along the hardwood floor. Some of their contents are now scattered about, easily blending with the trail of discarded clothing that we carelessly create. Various picture frames lining the apartment walls fall victim to our trek to the bedroom, slightly askew after coming into contact with two frantic, intertwined bodies as we bounce our way down the hallway.

Arizona pins me to the cold bedroom door and I reach back to turn the knob. I can feel her eyes on me as I break away from our kiss, taking in my partially exposed figure. She dons the same expression that graces her face when she is intoxicated. I remember her telling me once that I made her feel as if she was every time she saw me, and I follow her eyes as they land on supple breasts peeking out from the top of my red lace bra.

Her tongue passes over her bottom lip, "Sit down."

I back up to the foot of the king-sized bed at the center of the room, tossing freshly cut bangs back before taking a seat, maintaining eye contact the entire time, almost challenging her to follow through.

Arizona's gaze is darker than I've ever seen it before and my already rapid pulse quickens as she steps towards me...

* * *

**ARIZONA'S POV**

I try to stop myself from gawking but it proves to be impossible. My hands shakily undo the buckle of my belt before stripping off tight jeans, leaving me in only a bra and panties. I can feel a steady pulse between my thighs, my arousal hardly in question. But that feeling combines with a sense of uncertainty in the pit of my stomach. I forcibly push it aside and lean down to reunite our lips.

"Hmm," she moans against me, "I missed the way you taste."

"Scoot back." Callie obeys without question, sighing when she feels the mattress dip under my added weight, "a little more," I finally come to rest between smooth thighs.

My lips traverse the planes of her body, effectively attending to her most sensitive spots, ghosting over the areas that never fail to make her quiver with anticipation. I rid her of her last articles of clothing and allow my hands to slowly explore tanned skin, paying special attention to her breasts which seem to have been tailor-made to fit in my palms.

"Arizona..."

My name comes out as barely a whisper, Callie's voice spiked with perceptible need. She wants me to continue, to worship her body as I've always been able to do so well. She wants me to make her grasp at the sheets on the bed as she falls over the precipice, unable to control the vibrations coursing through her riving body. I pull back and take in her form, the way she looks at me expectantly just waiting for me to trace over familiar lines that I've painstakingly mapped out in the past.

But I can't.

I can't because those lines have been tampered with, their fragile network carelessly handled. I know that I wasn't here and that Callie went to Mark for comfort because of my actions. But I still feel bile rise in my throat as the previously pushed back feeling makes its way to my stomach again, more intense than before.

"I can't."

Closed eyelids flutter open, "Why... what's wrong?"

I start to back away but I feel her grab my forearm, brown eyes pleading for at least an explanation.

"I wasn't here, I get that. But, now I feel like someone else has a part of you. I mean... the way your body instantly reacts to my touch excites me, and I used to know that I was the only one making you do that... react like that."

"Arizona stop-"

"I really can't right now. I'm so sorry."

"STOP. Give me your hand." Callie's voice is slightly exasperated but I can sense the love in her words, "please?"

I am still hovering over her body and I place my hand in her palm, my heart fluttering when she squeezes it gently. She inspects my face carefully for a moment before continuing.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Can I show you something?"

I nod.

Our adjoined hands slowly move as one, coming to rest between our bodies.

"No one has ever made me feel like you do. Not Mark... not anyone." A gasp leaves my lips as she unexpectedly slides my hand down her taut stomach, our fingers coming to rest just shy of her center. "Can you feel that?" I am at a loss for words and she pushes my hand further when she doesn't get the response she wants, "no? How about now?"

I am immediately greeted by warm arousal, my eager fingertips coated in the thick liquid.

"Oh, God. Yeah. I uh- I feel it." My head is swimming. Gorgeous brown eyes bore into my own and she boldly guides me through slick heat, moaning quietly as we occasionally pass over her erect member before sliding back down and collecting more of her arousal.

"Mmm. Yeah...?"

I nod.

"No one has felt this before. I've never gotten this wet for anyone else, Arizona. You know why?" she doesn't wait for me to answer this time, "because you are the only one who can do this for me, make my body beg. You've ruined me for anyone else."

It feels good to hear that, but the thought of Mark touching her is still in the back of my head, preventing me from indulging.

"But, Mark..."

"Mark what...? Hm?" our hands still for a moment, "I never once went to him without openly fantasizing about you, about the way you used to make love to me," she resumes our movement, holding my gaze, "the way you used to move inside of me, filling me perfectly. God, you hit spots no one else has ever even acknowledged," she presses against my fingers gently as we pass her opening, allowing them to barely dip into her body.

Desperation is evident in the way that she looks up at me. I can't take it anymore. She is mine. I suddenly pull away from her grasp, pushing her hand from between us before returning my own to its previous position.

"Arizona, please..."

Two fingers slowly push into her and I groan at the way she readily takes me in, walls stretching to accommodate my presence.

"Is this what you wanted, Calliope?" my mind is now solely focused on the feeling of being back inside of her.

"Oh... yes." her head falls back onto the mattress and I partially pull out before pushing in again, "please, Arizona. More."

My speed picks up and soon her moans fill the room, blending with the sound of the bed shifting beneath us. Her hand attempts to move back between us but I stop it before she reaches my center.

"This is about you," my arm begins to burn from being out of practice but I push through it, burying my face in the crook of her neck as our sweat dampened bodies move together beautifully. She is already tightening around me and I groan at the sensation of her walls pulling me in.

"Arizona. I'm-" my eyes widen as the muscle in Callie's stomach tense violently mid sentence, her jaw slackening as she hits her peak. Her hips lift off of the comforter, forcing me further into her depths.

"That's it, Calliope. Come for me." My movements slow just enough so that she can ride out her orgasm and my words muffle as they settle gently against her collar bone. Callie's body slowly starts to relax, and I wait a few moments before pulling out.

"... I love you, Arizona."

I smile, "I love you too. So much."

No more words are spoken after that. Nothing else really needs to be said. I let my body come to rest next to hers and simply wrap my arms around her waist, inhaling deeply in order to take in more of her unmistakable scent.

Rain continues to fall outside, thunder rumbling as the water cleanses the city. And though we are not able to simply wash away our past actions, I know that our love will prevail, that we will survive.

Because love, like anything else worth having, is worth fighting for.

* * *

:) I hope y'all liked it. Let me know what you would like to see me add to this little collection.


End file.
